Tentive Title: Reforged Armour
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: This is the Teaser for book three of the Armoured Series. Please look back to the first book Broken Armour to get an idea of what is going on. This follows the Season Finale Episode 'Mayday' I do not own CSI:MIAMI or it's Characters. Rated T for now


**Authors Note: Well now, to those that are looking forwards to my stories in particular Broken Armour, no need to fret I haven't forgotten about that one or any of my others. Lets just say that even though I managed to get up 2 new stories for the starcraft realm I have in all essence been away for two years, two painful years of full time schooling for live theatre and film. The life of the tech is a long and slightly painful one but I will say that now that those two years are up I can somewhat settle down and begin to write again. **

**This story is actually story three of my Broken Armour Realm Series. I need to give it a name and so far I can only think of calling it the Armoured Series. Each story/novel will reflect on what condition the armour will be, and to be honest it doesn't necessarily involve armour but rather an emotional state of being and mind. And this one I will tentatively call it Reforged until my brain comes up with something better.**

**This is just a Teaser to you and if you have watched 'Mayday' The season finale then you will know where this is from, as well if you have no idea what the mention of STAT is please look up Broken Armour and read what is there, I hope to wrap up Broken Armour soon and start the second book called Shattered Armour. While this is a Teaser it is a only a section of the chapter, not the beginning of the third book, I hope you enjoy it.**

**And as such, I would like to remind readers that I do not own CSI Miami and any of it's characters or episode plots. I however use them to establish a time line and way forwards for the stories. I do not beta my stories, though I should, but I never do, if you find errors let me know and I will correct it. STAT and it's characters belong to me and my friends, anything that might seem familiar it is there for a reason and is usually explained somewhere in the stories.**

**And thus I bring you a snippet of Reforged**

**Edit Update: There will be no updates in terms of chapters to this story, but I will make periodic edits to the writing if you liked this story and subscribed to it, I suggest you subscribe to my pen name that way you will be the first to get the chapters and notices of the Armoured Series.  
><strong>

**-Guardian Ghost-  
><strong>

It felt like there was something that had stung him; it didn't register at first that he had been shot till the pain hit him. Pitching forwards Horatio dropped to a knee as he heard Natalia rush over to him, the pain was just too much for him as she tried to figure out where he was shot.

"Horatio! Horatio! Stay down, stay down!" looking around she gently felt around his back and side, peering around looking for the shooter. Holding his gun in hand Horatio tried to get up but with the pain in his back was he could do nothing but grit his teeth and keep his eyes closed as a hand ran over his body to find the bullet hole.

"Can you tell me where you are hit, where are you hit? Where? Here?" Just as she finish rattling off questions she was cut off from her next question and pistol whipped. No longer feeling a hand on his back he collapsed to the side as he heard screaming and Natalia being dragged off. Struggling to get up Horatio found the pain pulsed throughout his entire body as his vision swam dangerously close to black.

Rolling onto his front to try and get up to get to Natalia he heard the man Randy ranting, looking up through the pain his vision cleared a bit as he continued his struggle to his feet or at a knee. Hearing something like a door slam shut Horatio raised his gun with one hand opened fire, pulling the trigger and firing the gun sent pain down his body almost making him scream out in pain. The fore-thought on his brain was to get to Natalia, but his aim was off. He missed the man as he roared in pain as he stood and tried again to take Randy down who ran away firing off a few stray shots before Horatio Caine went down hard on the ground.

Natalia in the back of the truck did everything she could to get out and tried to get a call out, but with no cell reception and Horatio down she was banking on good fortune to work for her as water started to leak into the trunk.

* * *

><p>The return to Miami was inevitable after the destruction of their main base out in the pacific , STAT Members Erik Destler and Leona Vallen Destler was there to surprise a few of their Miami friends after working together with the CSI to take down dangerous international gangs and a pharmaceutical company bend on taking over the world. But as they pulled up to the crime lab and asked for Horatio Caine the two were told that the Lieutenant had just left and was out in the field looking for a suspect. After pulling some strings they left the building with a bad gut feeling as they turned on the lights on the STAT owned vehicle and took off for the pier.<p>

When they arrived at the location Erik pulled to a stop behind the two hummers. He got out with his wife and with guns drawn they walked past the two massive vehicles and saw Horatio face down with blood pooling on the ground, running over to him Erik turned and barked out orders for the first aid kit in the BMW 750iL. Rolling Horatio over onto his side he saw movement under the man's eye lids.

"Horatio… Horatio wake up… who was with you?"

Hearing a voice Horatio grunted as he fought for consciousness, the voice that penetrated his mind was familiar. The voice called out again as he slowly opened his eyes, he was looking at Erik his friend and brother in all but blood.

"Natalia…. Car…. Water…." Was all that Horatio had managed to spit out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Leona ran up and started doing first aid on the man as Erik stood up and saw bubbles rising to the surface of the water just off the pier, running back to the car he dug around one of the STAT boxes and pulled out two devices and a crowbar. Running to the pier he pulled off his coat and anything in his pockets he didn't need and took several steps back and with the crowbar and two small devices in hand he sprinted and dove off the peer into the water.

With a flash light strapped to his body and on Erik started to sink with the weight of his body and the crowbar, propelling himself he grabbed hold of the old car and pulled himself to it. In his mouth was one of the re-breathers that his friend Tony had designed off of the Starwars ones. Taking the crow bar he jammed it into the crevice of the cheap lock and turned the thing destroying the lock but unlocking the trunk, tossing the crowbar to the side Erik pulled the trunk open as water flooded the compartment. Pushing the second rebreather into Natalias mouth it filtered out the water that was already in her mouth and it allowed her breath on her own as Erik pulled her out of the trunk.

With a powerful push Erik swam Natalia to the surface of the harbor with Natalia clinging to Erik as they both broke the surface. When Natalia was in the car she didn't expect someone to rescue her so soon she screamed at whoever was there as she almost ran out of air and room to breath, but when that trunk opened and the water came in she saw her life flash before her eyes before she felt something being pushed into her mouth. The rebreather sucked the water out of her mouth and when she started to breath in she was happy it was oxygen as there was a huge depth from the car to the surface and she wouldn't have made it without it.

As soon as both people broke the surface Erik shook his head and pulled Natalia with her to the pier ledge looking around for a ladder or stairs. Upon finding the stairs he pulled the sputtering woman along and pushed her up onto the small platform before he climbed up himself and went to the locked gate. Raising a hand he slammed his right fist down and broke the lock, not caring at the moment that we was exposing himself as half-cyborg to the woman behind him as flesh hung off his hand revealing the intricate machine underneath . Ripping the open door and running up the steps he saw Leona putting pressure on the man's stomach where he was shot.

"It's a through and through Erik, if we don't get him to an ER soon, he'll die" Natalia trudged up the steps soaking wet as Erik and Leona leaned over Horatio working on him. Looking to Leona then to Natalia he put his arms under Horatios knees and arms and picked the man up with Leona running o the pier and picking all of Erik's things up before coming back.

* * *

><p>"Natalia open one of the hummer's doors I'm going to put Horatio in it, then get on the horn and get people here, I'll take Horatio there is a military base not far from here, I'll get him to safety" Natalia nodded and ran for her Horatio's hummer, his keys were in the cab when she opened the driver side door and unlocked the rest allowing Erik to get him into the passenger side with the seat reclined as far as it would go. Rushing to the driver's seat Erik looked at his wife and Natalia who had a blanket wrapped around her.<p>

"Check her out and tell Helio and Bishop I have an incoming"

"On it Erik, take care of him"

"I will" and with that Erik turned the truck on and backed out of there and sped off down the road keeping a hand on Horatio's side as best as he could, "You keep in there Horatio, you die and I'll drag you back from wherever you are and kill you myself" A groan answered him as Erik skidded down a cracked road into the city. There was a number of industrial like buildings that Erik drove by before he skidded to stop in one of the buildings, as he got out of the driver's seat medical personal with a stretcher came out of an elevator and rushed over.

Opening the passenger side door Erik picked Horatio up and turned in time for the stretcher to be where it should be and laid him down.

"Status?" spoke of the doctors as nurses rushed around to put pressure on the wound and

"Gunshot wound to lower right abdominal, through and through from the pool and what Leona was able to find" Erik said as rushed alongside the doctors as they rushed Horatio to the OR and under the knife to stop the bleeding.

"Anything else that we need to know about him?"

"Last year he was exposed to a virus created by the Trimurivate, there are no outward signs of mutation but he was very shaky and he may or may not have contracted it fully. He was and is still on the antivirus to work it out of his system, he was told to not get to seriously hurt lest he be subjected to the manifestation of the virus."

"If he does contract mutations and the virus?"

"Depends, if his body can handle it there will be no true outward signs of mutation, but like his wife he'll have the augmented human senses, strength, healing general abilities that Herald Johnson had before he passed."

"Ok that's if he does work well and if he doesn't"

"Burn him, we can't afford this thing to get out and believe me Horatio Caine can hold a grudge, he'll go after the bastards kill them and depending on his mental status as monster, he'll do what he can to pass this thing along"

The doctor looked at Erik as the nurses pushed him through OR doors and prepped the man for surgery, Erik was covered in Horatio's blood from when he carried the man, and his right hand was ripped up and shredded when he destroyed the fence and its lock.

"How far into the regime?" The doctor was taking all the mental notes that he could so that when he went into the operation room he had a basic idea of what to expect.

"He was almost done, he about 12 treatments left was my understanding from Alexx, she made sure he took them and cared for him for the 2 hours after the injections. The likely hood that the virus will take him is very slim but I don't want to take chances" The doctor nodded and started to step towards the operating room when he turned back and looked at Erik's hand.

"Get that looked at Erik, you are still under stress of the virus yourself, you can't afford any open flesh wounds, and it's your next immunization shot anyways. Get Helio or Le Morre to look at you alright?"

"Yes Bishop, save his life please" The doctor nodded to Erik and went to get scrubbed up and started work on Horatio Cain. Turning away Erik headed down the hall looking for a nurse to point him in the right direction to one of the other Medics. He was taken to a room where a silver haired woman turned in her chair and saw Erik with her remaining eye and blinked before she got up and took a deep breath at the amount of blood on Erik's light blue shirt.

"How bad Erik?"

"It's bad, I don't know if Horatio will make it Helio" the depressive silence made it all the worse as the two stood there wondering about the man in the operating room.


End file.
